


Lucky Man.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Rodolphus was a lucky man..





	Lucky Man.

Bellatrix jerked slightly under his fingers though they were gentle as they ran over the small silver bar going through her left nipple, the emerald green stones catching the dim lamp light and glittering softly. It was still tender but Narcissa’s healing balm of her own making had sped up the healing process as if it has been healing for a while on its own.   
“Do you like it?” She asked, watching while his eyes ran over her, lingering on the piecing before he lowered his head and kissed it gently making her heart skip and her breathing hitch.   
“Mmm, I do actually. It’s really fucking sexy.” He was already hard before he’d seen it but now.. he was almost uncomfortable. “It looks good on you.” He kissed it again, feeling her tremble under his lips while his hand moved over her naked thigh edging closer between them.   
Her back arched off the mattress and her hands weaved their way into his hair as he lavished attention on first one breast then the other, his hand disappearing between her parted legs dragging a pretty little sigh from her.   
Rodolphus had bagged the best of their pure blood society. His new wife was everything all in one, the perfect lady when she needed to be, the perfect pureblood wife, the eldest daughter of the House of Black who held up her Family name, everyone’s favourite… and a fucking animal in the sheets. Yes. Rodolphus was a lucky man.


End file.
